1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopedic treatments, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to devices and methods for creating microfractures (e.g., in subchondral bone).
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of treatment methods and apparatuses for creating microfractures in bone are disclosed in (1) J. P. Benthien, et al., The treatment of chondral and osteochondral defects of the knee with autologous matrix-induced chondrogenesis (AMIC): method description and recent developments, Knee Surg Sports Traumatol Arthrosc, August 2011, 19(8):1316-1319; (2) Thomas J. Gill, M D, et al., The Treatment of Articular Cartilage Defects Using the Microfracture Technique, Journal of Orthopaedic & Sports Physical Therapy, October 2006, 36(10):728-738; (3) L. de Girolamo, Treatment of chondral defects of the knee with one step matrix-assisted technique enhanced by autologous concentrated bone marrow: In vitro characterisation of mesenchymal stem cells from iliac crest and subchondral bone, Injury, Int. J. Care Injured 41 (2010) 1172-1177; (4) Pub. No. US 2009/0143782; (5) Pub. No. US 2005/0043738; (6) Pub. No. US 2005/0021067; and (7) Pub. No. US 2004/0147932.